Ace Tony
by FantomFan
Summary: A brief guide on Tony Stark learning to accept himself. Queer!Avengers. Note: I am in-fact Asexual, so yes I know what I'm talking about. Oneshot


Tony Stark was given "The Talk" when he was thirteen, and honestly he didn't understand why he was being given a talk about safe sex and dating. Why would he want to do either of those things? What was the point in it? Tony didn't understand, and he thought he never would.

A year later and Tony found himself at MIT, surrounded by males, females and everything else in-between. Now that wasn't weird, in-fact it was mostly normal, but what was weird about it was the fact that everyone seemed to want to have sex with someone else. And that was fine. But they didn't have to talk about it all the time. When Tony once told this to a fifteen year old they just patted his head and said that "he would understand when he found 'The One'". Tony didn't think he would ever understand regardless of if he found 'The One' or not.

It was at fifteen that Tony Stark started to pretend to be someone else. It was at fifteen that Tony started to live with his mask constantly on. Tony had realised that fifteen was the age where people started asking you about your "sex-life" and that you should be ashamed if your a teenage male and still a virgin (yet woman are apparently meant to stay virgins? These double standards towards sex confused Tony) because losing your virginity was apparently "manly" and not over glorified. So learning this Tony Stark started to follow the invisible guide-book that everyone but him apparently had, not because he wanted to but because he thought he had to. But not everything was bad that year, it was at fifteen that Tony met his best friend, Rhodey.

It was when he was seventeen that his parents died in a car crash. It was during the few weeks after the funeral that Tony started publicly drinking. It was when he was seventeen that Tony became known as a playboy.

He never stopped thinking he was broken, not until he was 30.

Steve Rogers had gathered The Avengers (and Phil) into the living room, to educate his team and himself on the different sexualities and genders. He decided to do this after finding out that Clint was a Transboy and he wanted to know what it meant. Now Steve had no problem with this, after all he understood what it was like to be hated for something you couldn't change. Being Bisexual and growing up in the 40's would do that to a person.

But back to the team.

Steve decided that instead of just saying the definitions of sexualities that he would get each of them to describe how they felt about sex and toward what gender(s).

Natasha went first:

"I just kinda look at someone and there's this feeling in my stomach and its like 'Hey! This persons hot.. lets sleep with them!' and I mean it only happens towards women. But that might be because I'm a lesbian.."

The rest of the teams response was similar to Natashas but with difrent sexualities at the end (Phil and Clint where hella gay *for each other*, Steve and Bruce where Bisexual and Thor was Pansexual) until it was Tonys turn.

Tony had started to panic when it was his turn, after all how can you describe something you've never felt? How could Tony tell his friends how broken he truly was?

"Come on Tonieeeee! It should be easy for you. I mean your life is basically 50% sex!" Tony herd someone yell.

Breath in. Out. In. Out.

Just tell them the truth, they'll understand.

"I-I don't know."

There that wasn't hard.

"What to you mean 'I don't know'?" Someone asked him, who he wasn't sure.

"I don't know! I've never felt anything like that towards anyone! I've never wanted to do anything like that with anyone. I've never looked at someone and thought 'hey! I wanna have sex with you!' and _just I don't know_! Its like everyone else in the world had this.. this book and I'm just unaware of everything. Everyone else seems to feel like you all do and it's like I'm just **blindly copying** everyone. And I just don't know! How do you describe something you've never felt?"

No one knew what to say. To say that they where shocked was an understatement. Unsurprisingly it was Phil who spoke up, what was surprising however was what he said.

"Tony, there is nothing wrong with you. I'm pretty sure you're Asexual, and that is fine. It just means that you don't - or that you very rarely - feel sexual attraction."

At thirty-one Tony accepted himself.

At the age of 32 Tony Stark became the worlds largest Asexual icon, and he helped so many people. He stopped so many people from feeling broken and wrong.


End file.
